Ein letztes Mal, Tatze, ein aller letztes Mal
by MayJ.Black
Summary: Diese Kurzgeschichte drückt nur eines aus: tiefe und wahre Freundschaft. Es ist kurz, aber schmerzvoll. Doch bescherrt es einem genauso ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht... Lest und fühlt selbst...


"Ein letztes Mal, Tatze, noch ein aller letztes Mal."

James und Sirius, die beide besten Freunde, gleich Brüder, standen Seite an Seite dort oben am Ende Marmortreppe und blickten mit erinnerungsträchtigen Blick hinter zum Eichenportal der Großen Halle.

Hunderte, nein, Tausende Male so kam es ihnen vor, gingen sie mit den unterschiedlichsten Gedanken und Emotionen durch diese Tür, hinein in diese Massen an Menschen, von denen jeder wusste wer sie waren und selbst sie jeden wieder erkennen würden. James Potter und Sirius Black, die beiden Rumtreiber, die Tunichtgute, die Jahrgangsbesten, die charmanten Idioten, die Nervensägen, die besten Freunde die man je haben konnte. Jeder dieser Titel war für sie immer wertvoll, jeder Gedanke den andere an sie verschwendeten oder schenkten, war für sie Lohn, jeder Blick war Balsam für ihr Ego und die ganzen sieben Jahre auf Hogwarts, dem zweifellos wunderbarsten Ort in dieser riesigen Welt, hatten sie diese Dinge mehr als genossen und nun war der Moment an dem sie förmlich Danke sagen wollte, an ihre Fans...

Sirius grinste bei diesem Gedanken. _Fans._ Als ob sie Stars wären... Sie waren ganz normale Jungs. Das wussten sie. Vielleicht hatten sie einige Male in ihrem Idiotismus vergessen, dass keiner von ihnen der personifizierte Adonis war, aber nachdem die Hörner sich endlich verabschiedet hatten, blickten sie in den Spiegel der Wahrheit und erkannten wie sie aussah. Sie waren ganz normale Jungs. Ganz normale Jugendliche. Welche die für ihre Freiheit kämpften, die das Lachen vieler erschufen und die dennoch wussten wo sie hingehörten. Nämlich an die Seite ihrer Freunde.

Beide hätten auf alles verzichtet, auf all den Rum, auf all die Liebesbriefe und anerkennenden Zurufe, hätte auch nur einer ihrer Freunde gesagt, sie sollen verzichten. Sie wären gesprungen, von den höchsten Turm, wenn es sein musste vom Astronomieturm, hätte einer ihrer Freunde gesagt sie sollen springen; sie hätten nicht nur ihre Hände ins Feuer gelegt um einen von ihnen zu retten.

Doch nun war dies alles egal, alles war nichtig. Es gab nur diesen Moment, in dem beide sich anblickten und in ihren Augen sich die Vergangenheit widerspiegelte. Auf beiden Gesichtern breitete sich ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen aus.

"Auf geht's Krone. Schenken wir denen einen Augenblick den sie nie vergessen werden."

Er lachte. Er lachte auf diese einzigartige Art und Weise, mit der nur Sirius es tun konnte. Laut und bellend.

Der Hall dieser Freude in seinen Ohren gab James Mut für das Bevorstehende. Es erforderte immer eine Menge Mut sich solch einer Masse von Menschen Preis zu geben, fand er und hätte er Sirius nicht gehabt, wäre ihm dies um einige Male schwerer gefallen. Aber zum Glück wusste er ja die er da war. Er war immer da und er würde es bleiben, jedoch hatte er die ungute Gewissheit, dass die Zeit die beiden trennen würde und zwar bald...

James legte Sirius die Hand auf die Schulter und blickte in sein Gesicht welches er besser kannte als sein eigenes. Sein Freund stutze kurz, doch als ob er die Angst in seinen Augen sah, schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte:

"Niemals. Niemals Krone, wird irgendwer, nicht einmal der Tod, uns beide trennen können. Wir leben gemeinsam, wir lachen gemeinsam und wir werden gemeinsam sterben. Ich las dich nicht allein und ich weiß das du das genauso wenig tun würdest, Bruder."

James blickte in seine Augen, diese schwarzen Augen, die voller Wärme und Freiheit strahlten und ihm das Gefühl gaben, draußen auf den sonnenbeschienenen Länderein zu liegen.

"Nie, Bruder! Aber genug. Wir haben eine Mission."

Mit einem letztens wichtigtuerischem Blick und einem herzhaften Lachen, schnappte er sich seinen Besen und schwang sich schwungvoll auf ihm. Sirius machte es ihm gleich, indem er sich auf sein endlich erworbenes und auf Tunichtgut-Wege ins Schloss geschaffene, fliegende Motorrad schwang.

Das letzte Mal, sausten die beiden die Marmortreppen herunter und brachen unter staunen, jubeln und lachen in die große Halle. Ein letztes Mal spielten sie der gesamten Menge einen hervorragenden Streich, den niemand der dort gewesenen je vergessen hat. Ein letztes Mal erhielten sie einen diesmal äußerst sentimentalen Anpfiff von Professor McGonagall und sahen das belustigte Zwinkern von Professor Dumbledore.

Das allerletzte Mal, drehten sie sich zu ihren Mitschülern um, die erwartungsvollen die Luft anhielten und die beiden blickten einander für einen winzigen alles sagendem Augenblick an. Mit ihrem so alt bekannten Grinsen auf den freudigen Gesichtern, legten sie jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter des anderen und just in dem Moment als sie sich nach vorne drehte und zu den Hunderten jungen Menschen blickten, erschien vor jedem ein Stück Kuchen mit dem Wort:_Danke._

Und die Beiden verbeugten sich.

James und Sirius. Einer ohne den anderen wäre nur das Halbe vom perfektem Ganzen. Keiner würde sie je trennen können...

Am 31.10.1981 starb James.

Er starb durch die Hand Lord Voldemorts, verraten von einem seiner besten Freunde, der Geheimniswahrer der kleinen Familie wurde, weil Sirius ihm dies vorgeschlagen hatte.

Sirius kam für zwölf endlose Jahre nach Askaban, weil er diesen "Freund"versuchte zu töten, was ihm auch angeblich gelungen war. Er floh jedoch von dort, als er erfuhr, dass dieser noch lebte; traf auf ihn und auf James seinem Sohn, Harry. Sirius konnte den Mörder seines besten Freundes nicht töten, da Harry es ihm verbot. Er meinte James hätte nicht gewollt das er wegen ihm zum Mörder wurde.

Nun hatte Sirius jedoch Harry, Harry der James so ähnlich sah, sich aber doch so von ihm unterschied. Er war eben nicht er.

James der ihm versprochen hatte ihn niemals zu verlassen, kam nicht zu ihm zurück...

Sirius fiel im Sommer 1996, bei dem Versuch Harry zu schützen.

Er ging zu James.

James und Sirius. Die beiden unbeschreiblich besten Freunde...

_Für ewig vereint im Tod._


End file.
